Mission Statement. The INBRE Bioinformatics Core will provide state-of-the-art research bioinformatics support for the Oklahoma scientific community, foster educational efforts to train Oklahoma scientists in the use of bioinformatics tools for research purposes, and promote bioinformatics education for undergraduate and high school students in the state of Oklahoma.